sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke the Pikachu
Luke is a red Pikachu who can speak perfect English like Meowth. Luke doesn't have any stripes on his back or the red circle cheeks (Probably because of his skin colour) like any other regular Pikachu. After he made his second appearance, he has stripes and the circle cheeks on him. The stripes and circle cheeks are purple. No one knew why Luke had gotten the stripes and ears but Luke mentions he wasn't 100% a Pikachu at the time. He doesn't resort to electricity. Instead, he resorts to his weapon, a scythe. The blade part is grayish white and the handle is brown-ish black. He was mistaken at first for a bad guy but really he is a good guy. He's carefree and comedic. Even though he doesn't seem like it, Luke is pretty smart, but he just doesn't do it because he finds being smart, boring. He hates being called Lukee, Lucas or a rat. He has fear of dogs. He mentions that he's never been caught explaining why no one was with him at first. He even says that only master balls can catch him or if he wants to be captured. He doesn't have a crush on anyone but he does admire some characters like Koyuki and Angol Mois. If he's blushing, his circle cheeks or stripes will turn (Appear showing on his first and second appearance) pink. Nicknames Luke gets along with most characters and sometimes gives them nicknames, usally it's just to make fun of them. *Ed-Lumpy *Double D-Sockhead *Eddy-Money boy *Dororo-Dododo *Keroro-Kerara *Shadow-Shady *Daffy-Daf *Tails-Miles *Knuckles-Knucklehead *Kululu-Kuluco *Giroro-Giriri *Tamama-Temper frog *Bugs Bunny-Buggy *Roger Rabbit-Psycho rabbit *Conan-Young detective *Nostalgia Critic-Freaky critic *Goofy-Goof *Donald-Mad duck *Mickey-Mouse wearing red pants or mouse keyblade holder *Manic-Maniac *Amy-Sonic's GF *Aqua-water lover *Stitch-Itchy *Amaterasu-Scary doggy *Batman-Batty boy *Oswald-Lucky lucky *Homer-Home boy *Yakko, Wakko and Dot-Three lunatics *Lucario-Lumario *Yin-Smart Idiot *Eric-Freak Boy *Vana-Fashion Girl *Kitty-Fan Girl *Nancy-Nice Nancy *June-Juile *Miley-Mile girl *Matrix-Mat-tix. *Thomas-Timas *Oscar-Geek *Kitty-Cat *Molly-Dead Girl *Jordan-Evil Dude *Annie-Animal Girl *Dakota-Movie Girl *Kendall-Fang *Taylor-Gothy *Julie-Thiefy *Nick-Annoying Boy *Lisa-Bookworm *Simon-Flirter *Dick-Assasin *Roxy-Drunker *Michelle-Sweet stuff girl *Pete-Petey boy *Dr. Eggman-Dr. Psychoboy *Derq-Nerk (A word that had dork and nerd fused together) *Mad Doctor-Mad psychopath *Eradicus-Eradi-zappy-cus. *Maggie-Crazy Face *Matilda-Witch *Laila Starr-Crazy-hearted sister *Chloe Lee-Gossip queen *Katie the Fox-Girlee Not nicknames There is some characters he doesn't nickname because he either can't think of a nickname or just likes them the most. *Sonic-Couldn't think of one *Natsumi-Couldn't think of one *Aki-Couldn't think of one *Teresa-Couldn't think of one *Tom-Likes *Jerry-Likes *Koyuki-Likes *Fuyuki-Likes *Momoka-Likes *Angol Mois-Likes *Garfield-Likes *Sophie-Likes *Yang-Likes *Trevor-Likes *Gumball-Likes *Darwin-Likes *Pedro-Likes *Nico-Likes *Amanda-Likes Luke is voiced by T. J. Rotolo, the guy who voiced Frank West from Dead Rising. Characters even say that Luke sounds like a journalist. Luke can do other voices aswell but that's usally when he's doing a joke. He even has a camera, but he never has it around his neck like Frank West. Instead, he has it in one of his pockets and takes it out when he wanting to take a picture. He seems to have a rival in photography. The rival is a shiny Raichu named Derq. Derq seems to call Luke, "Lukee" which easily annoys him. After Luke beats Derq with a better photo, (Derq's picture was something that was taken in an Epic Mickey scene which had "the Blob" attacking people and Luke's picture was him and his friends fighting some bad guys) Derq went bad and joined the villains. Lines: Luke:I've covered wars you know. (When asked if he knows how to handle a gun) Luke:We/I just wanna talk with you/you guys! (When he and possibly his friends are chasing someone or some people he or they want to talk too) Luke:Yeah. Luke:Jeez! (When attacked, then getting back up) Luke:Fan-tastic! (When he's done something great) Luke:*grunts* (When getting grabbed and hurt) Luke:*glup, glup, glup* Phew. (When drinking something) Luke:Mm. *munch, munch, munch* (When eating something) Luke:Let's go, tough guy! (When fighting someone who's bigger than him) Luke:Hey, you are ONE ugly fella! (When he's fighting or insulting someone) Luke:UWA! (When knocked down) Luke:Help me! I could use a hand! Stop messing around and help me! I'm gonna die! (Calling for help as he's on the ground) Luke:I'm coming, don't worry! Stop worrying, I'm coming! Stop being a crybaby. I'm coming as soon as I can! (When he's trying to help someone) Luke:Yeah, yeah, yeah. (When he's annoyed or bored by a villain's speech) Luke:Get off that thing and fight like a man/wo-man. Stop using minions and fight by yourself. (When he's angered by a villain using something to help him/her fight or when the villain is using alot of minions) Stat ﻿ Speed:8.6 Power:4.7 (8.2 when using his scythe) Skill:9.5 Stamina:5.5 Acceleration:7.9 Jumping:4.5 Technique:6 Theme ﻿ ﻿Slave by the Evolutionaries (Up until his third appearance) Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjFI8zmJn9U Gone Guru by Lifeseeker (Theme on third appearance and foward) Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq-GGXZd1qk&feature=related Kent's theme, Psycho remix (When Luke's fighting Dreq alone) Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJRJmyol694&feature=related Switchback by Celldweller (When Luke's fighting Thomas and Maggie the hedgehogs alone) Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxkCvFRdNsY&feature=related Movies he appears in Sonic's adventure of Grimm fairy tale classics(?) How he appears:Luke was first seen with some of Sonic's friends. In the background Sonic saw Luke thinking he was threatening his (Sonic's) friends. Just when Sonic was gonna harm Luke, Sonic's friends explained to him that he's a good guy. Luke mentions that he has been stucked in the book for 3 years and has for some reason never aged. Luke also mentions his has lived a very lonely life, making Sonic and friends decide that Luke should join which he agrees to. Category:Custom Characters Category:Hero Category:Pokemon Category:Animal